9 Next Gen
by Snow22
Summary: A new generation has begun. Follow the story of the new stitchpunks. Story made famous by many OCs and also by deviantart. Any unanswered questions? Contact Snow22 on
1. Prologue

"We are a part of a generation of peace…so why are continuously attacked? We need to do something about it and fast…" These were the very words that started this new revolution.

Prologue:

22 realized what differences had been placed upon her daughter only now. She stared at 25 from a distance, her entire body numb. 3 stood next to her, holding her hand gently. "She's gotten so big…"

"Yes…" He told back through the flashes in his eyes. There was a plethora of activity around them. Parents of the children stitchpunks were flocking to them, giving them praise and packages.

What 25 had done was announced a new revolution. She was taking the ideas of her grandmother 0 and mother 22 beyond what they had accomplished. She was going to take a party of the children she had grown with and travel around the world, trying to find land.

She was determined to see that everything was theirs. Machines had been plaguing them and she was determined to completely wipe them out and find out what source they were coming from. Even though the BRAIN was devastated that didn't mean peace was wrought upon them so easily. The leaders of this expedition were 25, 24, Pi, 15 and 37. All five were a part of a higher-up rank in the 'troops' as they were called. In a bit of sense, they had created a make-shift tribal force.

They should have been freed! And yet her uncle stood on a cane now because of an enemy attack. As she had grown up, 25 started to gain more of a leader's stance among the youth, and they all looked up to her. Especially her lover, 24. He was one of the twins that 13 had with 6, and he had basically known 25 for his entire existence. Ever since they were children, the two had been very close and made a promise to one another that they would protect themselves and never leave the other.

24, though very timid, was loyal and affectionate to her. He felt a little undermined by her strength but knew she was doing the right thing.

Pi, now grown, stood close to 25 while the two looked at a map of the areas they had previously explored. "I've set up camps around these areas…" 25 told, pointing to a few inked locations. "We'll be able to rest there."

"And when are we leaving again?"

"Not tomorrow but the dawning of the day afterwards. You've sent notices around the areas correct?"

"As many as I could." She responded, seeing 6 patting his daughter's head. Miu saluted and gave him a tight hug around the neck. Pi's eyes fell, for once she had a huge crush on the striped doll. 25 held her shoulder tightly, "Tell him goodbye. Remind him that we will be safe. He's been very nervous about this for months."

"I know. It's a very big thing." She told, holding her shoulder and slipping her friend's hand off. "I will. Don't worry."

"I'm going to anyway." 25 chuckled and set her hood down, letting her lengthen hair flow about in the faint winds. During her growth her body, chest, hips and hair had grown to a point where she was so unlike her child-like self. As with the other children, she no longer was short or chubby.

37 stared from afar toward Pi and adjusted the tie on his neck. He gave a few huffs, waving his arms around. "All right 37…" He told himself, trying to build enthusiasm for himself. "You can do this…just walk right up to her and say…Pi I…" He yelped as he saw his father come in, the same bland expression on his face. 21 stared to his son, cocking his head. "What are you doing?"

37 sighed in a low tone and mentally hit himself. "Nothing pa…nothing at all. Just trying to get ready…"

"I will miss you. I always do. But hopefully this will be the last major mission 25 leads you all on."

37 lifted his head fully, "She's doing it for a good cause. She's already found a bunch of new places and spread life as far as we can."

21 nodded slowly, staring into the skies. "I am not so sure about this trip my son…there's an ominous wind blowing." 37 stared up toward the blue and white within the clouds and slouched. "I'll be careful dad…I will be."

The feline 13 stood next to 1 and gave a giant sigh. She stared at her husband and her tail flinched slightly, "Oh 1…I know we don't have any of our own but I'm so worried for the children."

"I…I am too." He admitted, holding his ponytail with a rusted hand. "0 is inspecting them all this afternoon and then they get a day's rest. But after that…who knows when we will see them again."

11 looked up to her father and step-mother, giving a low sigh. Her optics wavered, trying not to whimper. She had to be strong. She looped her needle a few times, strengthening the force of her thread and stood fully. She saw Owl and Walker, sitting next to one another as they assisted 37. Walker smirked slightly, adjusting the black-eyed stitchpunk as the shorter female came in. "Hello 11. Getting ready I see." 37 remarked.

11 gave him a pout, crossing her arms, "And you're getting dressed like we're going to some kind of picnic."

"Dressed?" He asked, offended in a way, "I am simply making sure I look regal and ready to battle in case of an attack.

"Yeah right." Owl stood up and gave them both a smack on the back of the head. "All right you two, no bickering. It's bad luck." Walker stood fully, holding them in his arms, "Besides…" He told, chuckling, "You two are going to have to cooperate in order to fend for yourselves. You don't want to disappoint my niece. She's a feisty one when she gets angry!"

"No sir…" They both said, slightly ashamed of their squabbling.

999 and 1000 both stood far away from the family but still close enough to where they could watch them. The male gave a groan, holding his cigarette to his mouth. "Jesus 999." He told to the female who watched them with a certain worried glance in her eyes. Steam poured from his joints, his eyes blinking with a loud click. He locked his jaw around the small end and stared down. "are we really going to babysit these brats?"

"It's the last time 1000." She told him, holding his chin slightly. "And you can't tell me you have a soft spot for them."  
"Damn me if I do." He told with his rugged voice, shrugging her off. She huffed and stared down to the boiler in his chest. She shook her head slowly, "You're too hard. You know you want to protect those kids as much as I do."

"Just hate to babysit the damn brats." He dropped his legs against a rock and stared into the skies. "Things are too peaceful around here. We gotta see some action soon right?"

"We finally get peace and all you want is more violence?" 999 huffed turned away from him and adjusted her clothing a bit. "Well, follow them and you'll see plenty of that Omega. I can almost guarantee that…" She closed her eyes slowly, recalling when Owl was injured a year ago on the last exploration to the south. Because of her injuries then, she couldn't have any children. Her soul was very weakened now. 999 felt a bit guilty, seeing her and Walker still happily together.

26, Jack and 15 all stood in a row, at attention towards 700 and 11. The two females were drill training them, as always. This had been going on since the crack of dawn for three months now, daily and nearly weekly. 700 blew hard on a whistle and they all dropped, huffing as they hit the ground. She blew it again, they pushed up onto their knees and another whistle told them to stand again.

11 hated seeing them this way, but she knew they had to be properly trained. They all knew the fury and leadership of 25, giving them full safety through their missions so far.

"What's our motto?" 700 yelled, looking down at them in the muddy earth. "We never turn back!"

"I can't hear you! Tell me the full motto." 25 watched while standing tall against the sunlight, her hair gleaming and body shaded. Her arms were crossed, watching with intense focus. Every now and again, her eyes flashed to catalogue the movements.

The three stitchpunks yelled as they stood at attention again, covered in mud. "We never turn back, we never give up, we always keep moving forward."

"More!" 700 yelled, knowing the full motto by heart herself. 15 winced slightly, biting her lip but continued to yell with the others, "We will be faithful to our family, we will stay strong no matter the situation, we will spread life as much as we can, and never fall to the enemy! We will stay united and free!"

"That's more like it. Now go wash yourselves up, you look terrible." The three nodded, following one another. Jack wiped a face with a hand, "Ugh I hate when she does that to us."

"It's for a good cause." 15 told, holding her side. Jack stared down at it sadly, cocking a head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" She assured, freeing her hand. She gave a weak smile but he wasn't convinced. 26 nudged him from the other side and he sighed at the blue doll. She had such an optimistic smile, opposite to the shy gaze of 15. He felt almost special, surrounded by two beautiful girls. But he had to restrain himself. He adjusted the giant magnifying glass he used to make his eye look bigger and smiled handsomely to them. "Well ladies…I don't mind if you're dirty. I kind of like that."

26 and 15 eyed each other for a moment behind his back as they approached the river. 15 snickered and they mentally planned something. "Sorry Jack…"

"But we like clean boys." 26 smirked and violently pushed him into the river. He splashed about and huffed, climbing out as soon as he could. He shivered, staring at them and splashing water in their optics. Soon they were all within the irrigation tunnel, all playing about and acting like kids again. 25 spotted this, clearing her throat. "Now what are you doing?"

"Well…we were just…" 15 told, nervously fiddling her hands together. 25 gave a serious gaze and crossed her arms, "Don't interrupt me second mate! What are you all doing without me?"

When that warm smile appeared on her face, all three grabbed her by the jacket and plunged her into the water. 25 giggled as they continued to splash, she working into the fun of the group.

Kayia and Tobias were both just getting some weapons repaired and ready to fight with. As the girl pretended to fence, making a smirking face her brother sighed. She heard this and turned around, "Tobias what's wrong?"

"You're depressing." He told, feeling down and almost spacey. She could see his tiredness and stress within the steps he took. She gave a faint smile, "Who knows brother. We could find mom on this trip. That would be something wouldn't it?"

"Kayia…would you just give up on that? Mom's not here anymore." He gave a hardened gaze, never seeming to break it as he picked up a small box. "And you should accept that now."

Kayia's shoulders fell, hearing her brother in such a tone. "My Creator Tobias…where did you're hope fade off too?"

"It left. Just like the others." He whispered back, his tone hissed. She flinched at this and gained interest in the dirt. Her head fell and she slowly saw her brother stacking their rations up. She bit her lip, trying not to let the whimpers escape.

H1N1 saw Theta standing in front of something, saluting. She smirked, thinking he was doing his usual 'crazy' routine. Now Theta….he was loved and accepted there was no doubt but in a sense he was so strange and out there. He was like Walker, odd but intelligent. He counted as an elder but he still continued to serve missions with the young generation of stitchpunks. She smirked hoping to catch him do something odd but she gasped, backing up. She had nearly stepped into a meeting with the elders. She pulled her tail back into the shadows and held it, listening to them closely.

0 smiled gently as she strung a medal around Theta's neck. "Now it may not mean much, but you are their garden…you've risked life and limb to help protect them."

Theta stared at the make-shift dime, attached to some rope. It wasn't much but still, there was something about it that made his chest puff in pride. He bowed gently, holding his head up all the way. "It is my pleasure. But I expect Walker will receive one as well?"

2 nodded slightly at this, holding on his cane gently. "Yes. He has and will if he continues to serve with duty."

115 had snuck near H1N1. "What they talking about?" She yelped and held tightly onto the stalk of the plant before her. "Cripes 115! You nearly scared the soul out of me!"

"Sorry…curiosity got the best of me." "That's how this whole mess started." She hissed, gripping the plant tighter. She bit her lip slightly, giving a bit of a growl when she saw that the elders and Theta had gone off. "Damn it. They're gone…" 115 held his hands to his mouth. "I'm sorry…"

25, 15, 26 and Jack had come from the water and were busy drying themselves in the afternoon sunlight. 25 gave a giant sigh, holding her arms out fully. 24 spotted this from afar and gasped slightly, hiding himself again. "Oh Creator there she is…" He whispered, "oh how am I going to do this? She's out of my league. She's too lovely…too perfect…"

"Do you guys hear something?" 25 told, closing her optics tightly. The heat reached her metal bones and she smiled, giving a yawn with a tiny mew within it. The others gave small yawns as well. 15 sat up. "I've collected species of plants from the east, west and north. The red maples are doing okay so far and the lilies are excellent."

"0 will have a wonderful time observing and taking care of them." 25 remarked, patting her back. "You did well."

"Thank you 25." 15 remarked, giving her a salute. All rose as she passed them. "My lady…" 26 asked gently, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going…I need to look at something." She told, saluting back to them, "At ease for now troops. I'll return. Continue to prepare yourselves. This may be a long mission." She snapped towards 24, "You. Come with me. This involves your help."

He nodded briefly, holding fingers near his chest anxiously.

6, 3 and 4 were helping the children as 22 and the female 13 were cleaning some dust off packages. 6 stared to them and gave a gentle sigh, seeing his twin children together. Miu appeared as if she was dragging her brother 24 along, he had this embarrassed expression on his face. Their father chuckled, knowing why. 24 adored 25 from afar, telling her things he wished he could only say to her face. The others relaxed when 25 and started to walk away with 24 following behind, their forms slowly integrating with the massive amount of growth. 6 just stared in that direction. "Oh 3…I have a bad feeling for your little girl. I've seen some odd things in my dreams."

3 cocked his head, intending to listen. The soothsayer blinked and relaxed a bit, "This is the final mission they will have. I believe it's going to be difficult. There will be great change for all of us…not just them."

The adults were to meet as well with their children. It was organized but from looking at it alone, it appeared very sparse and chaotic. 37 did not enjoy getting lectured by 21 but he was also upset that they were leaving so soon. He could spot 39 and 7 dueling with one another from the corner of his optic. He wished that could have been him.

Owl was standing with Walker as they came together near the Library. He stood tall over them, watching out slightly when he moved his cane about. He held his girl around the arm and smiled, "You know I'm getting second thoughts. I think we should go with them."

"Are you sure?" She asked back, looking up at him with a worried glance. "I mean…you're still really hurt."

"I've managed to keep them safe so far. Maybe that Northern air will jolt my systems back to normal!" He chuckled kissing her cheek gently. "Don't worry Owl. Things will be just fine. I promise you."

"It's not them I'm worried about…" She told, glancing down to his leg, still concerned. "We need to start getting them ready for a good night's rest. They leave the day after tomorrow so they're going to need it."

700 shook her hat off briefly, making sure it was free of dirt as she saw 0 come in with Theta. "There's the big boy." She smirked and slapped some newly made armor onto his shoulders. He stumbled a bit, still very silent. She hummed, "Those were donated by 8…so they aren't going to fit you well. Give me a night and I'll fix them up."

"No problem…" He told, trying to support himself under the weight of the gears. He gave a relieved sigh when the orange doll ripped it off and threw it aside. "Now what are you using as a weapon?"

"I…I use whatever we have. I'm good with anything. I'm mostly a staff user."

"We'll have 5 suit you up later honey." She told, cocking her hat slightly, "You really sure you're wanting to go with the kids? They can be awful rambunctious."

"Trust me, after going with the three times before, I am ready to see us go and come back safely. That's half the fun of this journey." He stared off towards the children, some looking confident and some looking unsure. There would be a lot of change on this particular journey, they all could feel it. But despite that, they lined up all in a row for one last training session.


	2. Chapter 1

24 continued following 25, staring at her long hair flowing in the breeze and the hood following with it. He was near hypnotized state, just making his feet plod along by force. She paused slightly and pointed, "You see that camp? That is not a Beast's home. That is a home of something organic…something living."

24 shook his head slightly, removing himself from his near-drooling state. He stared in a direct line from her finger to the site, gasping. There were make-shift camps, a dying fire and a few scraps of remaining food. Tiny rats were trying to pick up as much as they could from the little food that was left over. "There's got to be something intelligent out here to make something like that."

"Wow…" 24 told, amazed.

Back at the library, the other teens were forming together one last time before the morning hours approached. 15 stared to Walker, giving him a tiny wave as he passed them carrying an arm full of armor. He limped on his other hand, looking a bit pathetic as he moved along. Owl spotted him and rushed to his side, helping support him.

Pi stared to 15, the two standing side by side. "15…did 25 ever tell you why we're doing this?"

"She told me it's because we deserve to get our land back from the Beasts." 15 told, holding a rose petal close to her chest. "After seeing Walker crippled, even in an acclaimed time of peace, she started to get this idea that every Beast had to be completely eradicated so nobody would ever get hurt again…"

Pi huffed, "She sure is rash. But I'm glad she's doing this. We could use a break from those things."

The two watched Theta training with 7, the two clashing staffs with one another. "so why is he coming with us? Why is Walker coming with us?"

"They've not had experiences like the others. They were very secluded and so she's giving them a chance to fight for their family."

"She's insane I'll give her that." Pi told, rolling her optics slightly. 15 sighed gently as she walked away. She knew her cousin was a bit, eccentric but she wasn't insane at all. 5 saw his daughter standing alone and hummed, "Sweetie are you okay?"

"Yeah dad…hey did you ever find out what was wrong with 25?" She asked slightly, holding her petal tighter. 5 shook his head slightly, "Not really..."

They were silent, the birds twittering about in the plants above. A few fluttered down and picked seeds off the ground. 15 watched them, hoping to give her father a silent signal. 5 understood and backed off, walking toward his wife.

115 and H1N1 took turns passing a small portable weapon to one another, "so are you ready for this at all?" He asked her, staring at her ears slightly.

"Not really." She admitted, careful not to scratch the metal of the flail with her giant claws. Her tails twitched, sniffing slightly. "I just hope we're not going to get into a lot of trouble."

"With our leader? We may just get away safely…" He told, giving a chuckle. "Come on, we need rest."

"All right." She told, passing up 6 and 13. The two were silently pondering where their son might be. "he's been gone for a while…" They spotted 22 and 13 gripped her arm tightly, "22, please could you go find them?"

"I'm sorry but…we need to give them time to be alone. This is their last night of real rest and solitude. Nothing terrible will happen under the sanction of 0's gardens." She gripped 13's hand and gave a giant smile, "Don't worry. They will be fine."

"I…I trust you."

Kayia and Tobias were still debating, over the issue of their mother now. "I'm telling you, she's alive and well brother."

"You've always lived in a fantasy world sister!" He yelled back, shaking his fists and moving his arms violently. She paused and growled, her face scowling and her stance powerful. The two locked eyes, neither one moving an inch. 999 spotted this from far away and tugged on 1000's arm. "Lookie at that 1000. Those two are going at it again. Always fighting. I swear, they are siblings. They need to learn to get along."

1000 chuckled, inhaling on his lit cigarette. "You obviously have never had a sibling before have you?"

999 just looked to him with a spark of anger in her eyes still, silently hoping for the best from them.

As the two went back to their daily routine, Walker sighed sitting down on a felled plant stalk. After Theta had completed his morning training, he spotted the crippled doll and sat next to him. "Hey there Walker." There was a tiny smile on his face. Ever since the two had met, they were instant friends with a brotherly relationship. Walker just gave another long almost depressed sigh. "What's wrong?" Theta asked.

"Look at me. I'm crippled. I was considering going with the kids but…" He kicked his cane that was flat on the ground before him and watched his limp leg flop about.

Theta watched with sad eyes as the tallest stitch punk reached down and gripped his support. He pat him on the back and attempted to encourage him. "Walker, you have to come. 25 knows you have potential in you. Why 0 told me that every soul has that! And look at you, yours was ripped our twice. Mine, I hardly had one. Look at us now. We're almost free! You can't back down now."

"No…" Walker told, holding his head up and blinking his black optics toward the skies. "No I can't. I've got to do this. For the children!" He looked at his clasped fingers and gave a brief breath, "And for my wife."

Theta smiled, "She's getting the flyers ready. She estimates that they'll all have a mount by the time they reach the first target."

Walker pointed to him as he began to rise up, fully standing with his hand on the cane. "Excellent. Can you come with me? I have to show you something 5 and I have been making."

They passed up Jack who was still at it, trying to get 15 and 26 to come near him. "Come on girls. Just for once can you listen to me?" His voice echoed toward 37, who was in the midst of attempting to court Pi. He huffed when hearing this, for it threw off his act. He stomped over to Jack and stuck a finger in his one glass optic. "Now listen here you tramp! I've had enough of this!"

"What?" Jack asked back, trying to mimic the boy's accent. The two growled at one another until 37 crossed his arms. "I am trying to make conversation to a woman I care about and all I can focus on is your petty ranting and moaning over two charming ladies." 15 and 26 looked to each other, giggling slightly with hands in front of their mouths. Jack looked stunned. He shook a fist toward the other male. "Now listen! I don't have a girl like you. I was just trying. We've all had a good laugh. Now just let me…" He was about to say something when he tripped over a tiny rock and fell straight on his face. The sound of breaking glass filled the air and instantly 15 was by his side. "are you okay?"

When Jack rose up, his large glass optic was swinging off its hinges and fell into tiny pieces. She sighed, "I'm going to have to use dad's shop again. Come on 26, let's go help him out."

37 huffed as Jack gave him a tiny smirk. The two eyed one another down until the injured doll was out of sight. Pi came into the area and asked, "What's going on."

"Nothing my dear. Just a bunch of ninnies and rubbish. Good riddance."

SN stepped near 0 and held out a few flowers. "These are a gift for you, going into the new battle plans like that."

"Flowers?" 0 asked holding them out. "Why my dear, I thought that was you." She dropped the buds just to see the striped girl trying to sneak off. She gulped and twiddled her fingers together. "R-really?"

"Yes didn't 25 assign you?" "I'm not sure why she did. I'd not be of any assistance to any of them."

"You would and you will." 0 rose her chin up and kissed her forehead, "Be calm, stay focused. Think of what good this will do. She picked you out for a reason. I know you'll do great."

Miu hummed, thinking of her brother's disappearance. She checked the shadow clock in the garden and sighed, "they've been gone for half an hour. I'm going to go check on them." She saluted to 700. "Permission to check on the captain?"

"Granted soldier. And give him an extra kick for me."

"Actually I have a better idea…"

In the meantime, 24 and 25 were starting to come back towards the Library. 24 couldn't believe it. His face was struck with awe and almost a hint of terror. He watched 25 skip from rock to rock with her child-like luster. She looked back at him, her head cocked and eyes flashing a bit. "What's wrong? You've been like this for days now 24. With that blank stare set in your eyes."

He gulped, hitting his own head with a hand. She giggled, "And clumsy." The two stared deep into one another's eyes. Soon they found each other in a kiss. 24 clenched his fingers tightly together and closed his eyes. He reached into his makeshift pocket and gulped down a huge amount of air.

Little known by the two standing in a secluded circle of plants, the other members of the team were gathered around. 24 opened his eyes and parted the two. "Oh 25…you're just so amazing. No wonder 0 entrusted you with this mission as our leader. She made a right choice." He brushed a finger through her hair, easing himself slightly. The two looked at each other for a bit. "And my mind is made up. 25 if you're leader, you're going to need someone to back you up. And I want to be that someone! I want to be with you, forever."

"That's sweet…" She whispered, caressing his neck as she held him. He fought back temptation and pushed her away gently. She looked a bit offended until he started to lower down on one knee. He reached into his pocket with shaky hands and told in a nervous voice. "S-so before this all happens I just want to ask you something."

"Yeah?" She asked, her eyes unconsciously flashing over the events at hand. "W-will you m-m-marry me?" He opened the tiny box unveiling a crudely shaped ring with a beautiful faux diamond in the center. 25 smiled widely at this, picking him up and squeezing him. "Yes you fool! Of course!"

"Yeah!" Miu told as the others stormed in. 115 punched 24 slightly and smirked, "Nice going." 700 scoffed, "What took you so long?" Walker beamed, holding Owl. "I love weddings. Looks like we'll have a nephew-in-law!"

25 whistled a bit, "Okay guys settle down. Don't forget we still have to pack."

The rest gave a groan. "Aw come on. It's a happy day. Why can't we just celebrate tonight?" Jack told in his half-sarcastic tone. 25 scowled for a minute, making them tense but she sighed. "Okay. But just for tonight. We leave absolutely no excuses tomorrow morning."


	3. Chapter 2

There was little celebration in the morning after the proposal. In fact there may have even been an opposite feeling surrounding the air of the garden. 22 had found her daughter and the male of 13's twin twisted together in the morning. She was very cross with both of them and for the first half of the morning they received bad words and concerns from her. Despite her mother's speech, she felt confident to lead her troops into the wilds of the north as the sun began to rise. 24 and Miu met with one another and the female taunted her brother for the talk. While 22 had yelled at her daughter all he had received was good word from his family.

The others met with their parents one last time before they all gathered in front of the library, looking off into the Emptiness beyond the gardens. All the youth were there: 25 as the leader with her second in commands Pi and 15. 24 her lover and his twin Miu. There was H1N1, 115, 26, 37, Jack, Kayia and Tobias gathered behind with Theta, Walker and Owl. The more adult were the few that 25 had asked to assist them.

"Where are our mounts?" Pi turned to 25, asking politely. 25 smirked, "they will only arrive when we call for them."

"That's boring."

As they were preparing to take the first few steps, 0 halted them silently. 700 watched carefully with the feline 13 nearby. The two had a very vague idea of what was going on. They stood quiet in her presence and the elder looked to the leader of the expedition. "My child. Approach me."

25 quickly agreed and came near to the elder, bowing a bit before fully facing her. The two met each other's optics and 0 first pat her head. "You have done well on these journeys. I do not doubt you will return safely. But…when you do." She made a cross in the air and placed her fingers onto 25's forehead. "I grant you leadership of our people."

The others were shocked. 2 clutched his chest and leaned onto 5 slightly. The adults briefly looked to one another in confusion. 25 blinked and flashed her eyes once. "But why grandma?"

"I am getting old. Well older. I'd rather retire and let a new generation take over."

"You could've picked Uncle Walker…" "No that is not necessary my child. I believe it is you who must take this duty as your own." She pat her shoulder once and the two shared one final hug. The elder gave a weak smile and then moved to the left. "Now go."

25 nodded and called the others by a hand signal. Soon they followed with the sound of marching metal feet soft against the garden dirt. The adults stood behind, chests proud and faces emotionless. They now could only hope and pray for the safety of their children.

The gardens became desolate land and that land became the Emptiness. 37 stared about nervously with Walker next to him. They were all a bit apprehensive. The atmosphere was thick with death and the widespread calamity spread over the years. It still remained in one piece. Destruction was everywhere but so was the makings of new life. Seeds had sprouted around the graves of fallen Beasts and machines. The looming bits of the Cathedral passed them by slowly. They stepped in foot-thick ash and glanced to one another. 25 sighed and looked to the remaining clock tower. Slowly her mother had been trying to redeem this place with 10, the two had planted vines to cover the falling walls. 24 pat her shoulder and stopped her brief pause. With a wave of her head she started to trudge along once more. The path was rocky, full of rubble from the exploding bombs. A few bones were spotted every now and again. Owl rubbed the back of her neck and whispered to Walker, "This is what they will inherit?"

"Yes. But the other three missions like this fully removed the Beasts from the territory that is ours. Now we have to explore the north. My niece believes that whatever is controlling those machines still is living up there."

It seemed that even the temperature now was becoming colder.

Suddenly H1N1 stopped, her ears perking up. The others paused. She was their tracker and so when she sensed danger, her instincts would flare up. 115 turned to her and mumbled under his collar, "What's wrong?"

"Something is coming this way."

"Creator…" 25 whispered, taking out her bow and arrow. The others followed in suit, getting their weapons out. Theta was the last and silence then bore heavy upon them. A few rustles of the grass made them jump and the wind howled like a dying wolf. Then there was a pounding noise. The rubble of the ground around them started to shake. A roar filled the skies and a creature appeared, smashing its way through the rocks.

The Beast was strange for it had a long snout on its skull head but the spine extended down to a tail. The eyes were lit with red light-bulbs and it produced thick heavy breaths. From the spine six spider-like legs and its fat stomach was covered in burlap. It roared again, flailing a few mechanic arms towards the stitchpunks. "Brace yourselves! Pull together!" 25 shouted. When it swung the arm, some rolled out of the way. 115 swung his blade, cutting off a finger of it. When sparks flew the Beast roared. Pi and 15 gathered to 25, who shot arrows while flashing her eyes, trying to get information. "What is that thing ma'am?"

"It's…an Oil Beast!" She spotted a tear in the fabric where a solid black fluid was leaking out. "The weak point is the stomach. That's where it stores its energy. Find a way to weaken it and take it down."

They parted. Theta yelled as he arrived towards the Beast, tossing his staff into it. The beast growled and aimed for him but Walker blocked it with his staff. The two nodded to one another and distracted the enemy as the teens followed suit. 25 hit it with arrows as 115 sliced it in sections. H1N1 neared it from behind and used her silver claws to gash the burlap into bits. Kayia and Tobias did what they must in both attacking and distracting. She tossed knives into its skin, seeing it become torn. Jack used his giant eye to blind it temporarily, 26 and 15 were completely covered in its oil. The hide was thick and so it took a while to get some actual damage showing. But they could tell it was becoming slower, the way its lighted eyes dimmed and its "breathing" became heavy. 25 cocked her head and silently instructed 115 to give the final slice. He did so and a long stream of black blood poured out. Within it there was a lumped figure. The others gasped upon seeing a stitch-punk hand exposed. Walker came over and poked it with his staff. It flinched a bit. 25 bit her fingertips. "It's a child…"

"But why is it out here?" H1N1 asked but her ears stood on end again. The others were not prepared for the cackling that came afterwards. There was a gentle purring noise and slowly from the shadows, another stitchpunk came toward them on all fours. 25 growled slightly, knowing who it was. For they had outcast her into the Emptiness long ago. This was H1N1's twin, H1N2. She was much more scandalous in both nature and her looks. She purred, coming nearer to her sister but the others blocked her in a row. They gave her demanding glares and she giggled, "Aw isn't this cute? A band of pathetic toys trying to siege way to the North. Ha." She laughed in scorn to them, pointing to 25. "And who's this? You're the damned demon daughter of the woman who persecuted me." H1N2 started to come near to the leader but her twin stepped in the way hissing. Their tails began to flicker and they hissed at one another. "Step down sister. We all know who will win."

"Yes that will be me." She bore her teeth. "You do not understand sister. I have friends…no dare I say it." She closed her eyes and stood straight up, in front of their leader. "I have a family. And you…you are not a part of it. You challenge me; you challenge them who felled this Beast."

"Beast?" she turned to see the carnage and gasped. "Oh you little cur! You destroyed my pet!" She examined the bits and pieces of it that lie still sparking. "Oh well, it was pathetic to begin with." She sighed and saw the exposed hand. "Ugh. This must be whatever it ingested. At least it listened to me."

"You had it eat a child?" 26 asked in defense. She chuckled and turned about, "Of course. I had it eat anything that threatened me. And that little thing tried to defy me."

Walker stepped over with Owl and H1N2 stepped down. She was not intimidated by his staff alone but his sheer height was what made her nervous. The other numbers watched the daunted creature shake in terror. Walker stooped down with his wife and plucked the child from the oil. Its chest was moving very slowly but it was still alive. He sighed in relief and glanced to H1N2. She yipped slightly and tried to hide, her body flat to the ground. He rose to full height and whipped out his walking staff. "No go. Don't you ever come back here."

The evil twin nodded and glared once before dashing off in the direction the group had just come from. Little to what they knew, she stood on her legs once more and began observing their path. It was still fresh and their tracks would lead her straight back to the Library. "Oh, you'll see. The grand leader may think of me as a runt but I'll show him. I'll tear them apart from the inside out." She clashed her claws against one another and growled, starting to run off.

Owl and Walker held the child together, trying to clean it free. When exposed Owl smiled, "It's a girl." In her death-grip was a bunny made of fine cloth. She had a patch of blue on her arm from an earlier attack and leather upon a knee. Her waist bore a small dagger, still sheathed. So it was relevant that the girl had not even used this weapon to defend herself against that machine. Walker looked down on her and then to 25. She sighed, "We will make camp here tonight."

Pi groaned, knowing this was her duty. But she also understood why. Something had to be done about this abandoned doll. It had been a rule to them that all injured neutral members of the people they were found alone were to be adopted into their group. They had all succeeded as a family so far and in this technique they had found 115, a now very subtle but powerful warrior.

Darkness followed this but so did the rising of the fire. Temporary tents made of weaved grass were set up and each individual group member had protection. Walker and Owl kept the child warm, and she was doing a bit better. Her breathing had stabilized and 15 had checked her gears. Everything was working fine. Now all she had to do was wake up. The others were anticipating her awakening. They sat in a circle around the couple and talked in only murmured voices. Soon the child began to squirm. With a few clicks of her optics, she sat upright and gazed around. The sight of so many others like her made her cock her head slightly. They gave her gentle smiles and she looked over to Walker. "W-who're all of you?"

"We are a group whose job it is to set a balance of our territory. We have no names; we have only numbers and our parent's pride." 24 addressed, trying to recall what 25 had said earlier. Miu rolled her eyes and stood up, "We're friends."

"Well hello. I'm 32." She told in a soft and kind voice. It was that of a child, as was the rest of her body. Walker looked down to her, "You really had us worried."

She stared up at him and blinked a few times. She saw Owl beside her as well. "So…you two were looking after me? Even after I seemed dead?"

"We would never let that happen." Owl told in her soft, maternal voice. 32's inner optics widened. Her arms gripped Walker and she shouted, "Daddy! I knew you'd come back!"

"Wait…what?" Jack addressed first, 37 nearly slipping as he was courting Pi. All of them sat intent on the information but Walker looked just as confused. 32 explained, "My auntie told me if that anyone cared for me in sickness and death, that person was my daddy."

"But…I'm not your…" He paused himself and stared up at Owl. She had the softest look upon her face. He watched the way her eyes wavered and the shine of her zirconium ring glinting in the firelight. He held his head and smiled warmly down to 32. "Well, I…I'm sorry I was gone for so long." He held her gently in his arms, "But don't you worry now. Daddy's got you now."


	4. Chapter 3

In the Library, 7 was trying to force herself not to worry. She paced, bit her fingertips, tried to catch something in the irrigation tunnels of the gardens but nothing soothed her need. 0 spotted her first in the river, wrestling with a koi fish. The mother figure sighed and stepped into the water, taking her child by the shoulder. "Come on you, enough of that."

"Mom…" She told in a quiet and wanting tone. "I…I don't know what to do. This is so strange of me to do." The two walked from the waters to the island where 2 had proposed to 0 many years ago. The scarred stitchpunk handed her daughter a clean fabric strip to dry herself off with. The two sat down on top of the wire chairs and set their hands upon the wool spindle of a table. 7 sighed and held her head gently, "Oh mom." She whispered, "I can't stand the idea of our little Pi out there. Every time she leaves with that group, I get like this. And I'm anxious. It's their last time being out there."

0 nodded, trying to fit a thread through a needle. "Yes dearest but this feeling is not one you should let out with so much violence. You need to find an alternative way to express this much stress you've filled yourself with."

7 blinked to her, "But you heard what they said. They may actually find who's making all the machines and controlling them. What if 22 was right? What if humans are still out there? You saw the Creator 0. You remember how big they are. They never even cared for us, much less each other. What is going to happen if they encounter one with guns?"

A passing 5 overheard this and held his missing eye in memory. 0 stared over to her son and gave a long sigh. "Listen 7…" She gripped the white doll's hand. "Listen to me well. I know you are worried for her sake. But she is strong. She has always been strong. Pi is special. She has a good heart and a loving soul. She's a piece of the backbone that keeps that group together." She chuckled, "25 is the mind but the mind needs protection. That is why she picked Pi to be her co-captain along with 15. I've known them for a while. And even if so, I'll see to it they come home safely."

7 warmly smiled and rose up. Before dashing off she quickly turned and hugged her mother. "thank you." She told, setting her helmet down and running off to find her husband. 0 watched as 5 made his way over from the vines and huffed as he landed on his feet. "Hey mom. What's sis worried about?"

"She's…just very nervous. Think about it my son. She's a warrior. I made her as such. Trust me, when I started to become aged it was very, very difficult to adjust." She stood up and smirked. "How's 2 doing with the experimenting?"

"He needs more time. He called in 9…he's trying to be more of a help." 0 nodded and chuckled at this, "Come with me. I think we need a talk."

When 10 saw them go by, she wanted to call out to her husband but stopped seeing the mother. She smiled briefly, it had been a while since they had discussed anything together. The feline 13 and 1 were walking down the path together, the two chuckling at the flower petal stuck within his ponytail. 0 smiled, "Spring is a time for love."

"Yeah…" he told gently, holding his arm a bit. "I…I miss 15. She's such a good girl."

"Yes. I missed all of you when were separated." She hummed and stared about, seeing the green of her plants. "15 is a wonderful apprentice to me. I think that portion comes from you, my son."

He gave a tiny grin towards her, knowing where they were going. The grave of the Unnumbered child was in view but there were others here. 22 and 700 were silent, looking at the flowers they had laid around it. They started to shuffle out of the way as 0 and 5 made their way near to it. 0 was silent as a nun staring at the cross, patting it gently and kneeling on the dirt. "I…never imagined life would be like this. It's never been quite as hectic or worrisome."

5 chuckled, "Yeah but a lot of things have changed." 0 looked back to him with a forlorn expression. He rubbed the back of his head. "Not that it is a bad thing."

22 sighed as 700 held her shoulder. "Well you're getting better at this whole separation thing."

"Yeah but it still makes me nervous that she's with 24." 22 told holding her arm gently. 700 smirked and punched her lightly, "she'll be okay. Really. And if she comes home with little ones, well you'll be a grandma!"

"700!" 22 told, her optics becoming small, "Don't say that! I'm scared enough as it is!"

"Well guess what? 4's out there too. I'm sure that those two will meet. We have the birds too. You can always ask one to send a message." She gave her a tiny hug, "We're supposed to keep watch of our home here. That's where our duties lie."

"I know." "so stop being a worry wart! You're going to freak yourself out." 700 began to turn around but she got a slightly evil expression on her face. 22 started to relax as she left but with no warning, the orange stitchpunk twisted about and shouted, "BOO!"

"AUGH!" 22 yelped and fell flat backwards. But the two hadn't realized she sat on the edge of the river. The pinned doll fell back into the water. When she came back up, her hair sat wet in front of her optics. She growled toward 700 and soon the friend was dashing out of her angry path.

As the two chased one another, 3 managed to trip 22. Before she fell, he opened his arms and caught her by the waist. She was still wriggling but he flashed a few words that made her relax. "Okay fine. Hey 700!" She shouted. The sister-figure hummed and turned around, "Yes honey?" "I've got to get going. 3 wants to show me something."

700 chuckled, "Now don't you two crazy kids do anything silly!" She shouted and waved to her a bit. 22 agreed to follow her husband and the two traveled down a narrow path just behind a tiny waterfall. Their hands were tightly locked, smiles upon their faces. When he turned to look at her, there were brief kisses. But soon they traveled to the place full of memory and time spent together. It was the playground they had built before their proposal. When 25 was born, they had used it to entertain her. 22 sighed, looking at the memories before her. "Why did you have to bring me here of all places, darling? Why not just tear out my soul and…?"

He flashed his eyes at her a few times, holding her hand. She slumped over and gave a defeated smile. "Yeah that makes me feel a bit better. But you know.." She tossed down his hood and looked him in the eyes, "When I see you, I see her safety." 3 gave her a confident smile, the two shared a brief hug and kiss, then departed.

The blue male 13 was now speaking with 9. His zippered brother was very unconfident of his own abilities and grieving over Pi's fate. "Listen bro," 13 told gently, "My family is out there too. Hell, I'm scared for Walker even. Ever since he started getting on that cane, well it's been like watching a baby take its first steps." He felt the back of his head, "Look we're fine. They'll send us word. I guarantee it!"

9 felt his chin and closed his eyes, "Y-yeah you're right. I just wish 7 would stop trying to kill everything. She always gets like this when she gets nervous."

"She's a mother." 13 saw 0 passing by and gave a warm smile, "It's what they do."

Back at the camps, the light was dying from the fireplace. Miu noticed once again that her brother and 25 had disappeared from the camp site. She tapped her fingers along a metal rod in annoyance, "Those two are going to get in trouble…" She hummed, watching as Pi slept. Not far from her was the ever-persistent 37 reaching out for her body in his slumber. She giggled at this and watched the others. 15 was curled around a plant she had brought along, almost like it was a teddy bear. 32, the newest arrival, was clung tightly to her new parents.

999 and 1000 had the displeasure of listening and watching 24 and 25 talking to one another in slow, almost whispering voices. She was sitting atop his lap, the two young fiancés looking one another in the eyes. 25 was giggling, giving tiny moans as she was kissed. "St-stop that it tickles."

"I thought you said you weren't ticklish." He chuckled, moving his fingers gently along her back. He kissed her shoulder and softly preened her hair with his fingertips. She felt along his golden eye and took down her hood. He smiled at the way she seemed to glow against the moonlight. "Cr-creator 25…you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Th-the gardens cannot even compare t-to you."

She held him tightly, the two starting to lie down. She placed a finger over his mouth and whispered, "Don't speak. You'll only stutter." He smirked at this but he felt unsure and welcoming at the same time. There was this new warmth added to all of this and he felt this need to kiss her. He managed to find her neck, making her grip him even more. All this time he thought he was a mistake, but seeing her and touching her…it made him seem more alive. 25 flashed her eyes a bit, holding him tightly and trying to sit up. She lied her head on his chest, listening to the gears tick within him. They were silent, staying with one another like that. There was an occasional kiss, the tiny flicker and the small nudge.

25 started to move her hands to his chest, gripping a material that patched him together. Her expression was calm, and in her mind she planned what to do. Just as she was getting up, she heard a rustling in the dying grass around them. Her body shot up, her knee going into his chest. He groaned and huffed in pain, sitting up as she jumped off his. The two were not armed so they would have to do with fists alone. Just as it stopped 25 cocked her head, "Wait…did you see that?"

"See what?" He questioned back, then suddenly there was a flash of bright light His inner optics shrunk and he held his eyes. "Augh! Owch what the heck was that for?"

25 giggled, "That wasn't me!" She spotted more flashes and then flickered a message back. Soon 4 came out of the bushes with another hooded stitchpunk. 25 squealed and ran over to them. "Auntie 4! 70! Oh Creator, I though you two had been gone forever."

"4? 70?" 24 was amazed and once the blur from his eyes parted, he saw the two standing and smiling. 25 was cuddling up to her aunt, the two parted briefly to talk through their flashes. She snickered, "Yeah dad's okay. Everything back home is just the way you left it."

24 looked a bit shocked. He was rudely interrupted, trying to spend time with his future bride. They may not get many opportunities as such. But seeing her talk and communicate with her aunt, a huge smile on her face, it made him not so upset.

Theta entered, confused. He adjusted his strings on his neck and cocked his head. "Wow 4. I'm surprised to see you okay." She gave a silent chuckle and gave him a hug. He blinked in a nervous way, holding her back gently. "I-I'm happy to see you too."

When the group headed back to the main campsite, the others were beginning to rise with the light of the sun. 115 and H1N1 looked briefly to one another and then to the ground. Neither said a word but 26 joked with 15 on the far side of the dying fire embers. 32 was in the arms of her new mother, smiling as she clung onto her rabbit. Walker groaned as he rose awake, using his cane. His leg was not so dependant on the cane itself, now he only used it to rise and sit or walk long distances.

999 and 1000 contemplated as the sun rose. "Should we really join up with them?" He asked in annoyance. His partner had been urging him to, seeing Kayia and Tobias in their bickering moments. "Well they need a good godmother to look after em." 1000 sighed, biting into his cigarette, "Well let's watch em beat up one more Beast, and in the haze afterwards we can go to em."

"Okay…" She told with worry, "But you better live up to your promise."

"Creator 70. Is that really you?" Jack told with enthusiasm as he adjusted his magnify-glass eye. 15 heard his tone and felt a bit heartbroken. She moved towards 26 who pat her on the back with a sad expression. 70 was his old friend but over the years they had been through a deeper relationship. When she had gone, it made 15 hopeful. She had a bit of a crush on Jack and wanted to get to be closer to him. The two began to talk as the supplies were all picked up and the embers tossed back into the dirt.

Slowly the group began to head out, with the newest members along for the ride. Once again their feet made the droned marching tone of stomping against the dry dirt.

From the shadows, there was the howling of wind. 26 hummed, shivering a bit. "Ugh something tells me that this isn't going to wind up pretty."

They all froze when there was a sound of chuckling. "Great." 25 told, "When will these clichéd villians stop ruining our progress?" 24 rolled his eyes and clutched her close. She wiggled a bit, trying to get her bows and arrows out. Theta and Walker were the first to prepare this time, the others slowly following as the figure stepped from his hiding area. It was the dastardly 57, who was the force tht had blinded 26's father, 13. She growled, trying to lunge at him but 37 and Pi held her back. "No, there's no use. He doesn't bear any arms." He explained.

As their leader, 25 stepped up with her chest extended. "So what the hell are you doing here?"

57 smirked, "Nothing my dear. I just wanted to give you all a chance to turn back."

"Turn back?" 26 challenged, "Or else what you coward?"

He laughed menically and gave a wide but stunning grin. "Oh I won't do anything." They stood their ground as a black shadow swooped over the sunlight. "But…that might."

When they looked up, fear and horror struck into their very souls. It was a massive Beast, pluming black smoke into the skies. It had the face of a robotic bat with wings to match. Pumping its elecrticty and helping it stay afloat was a large accordion bag that gave the exhaust to the air. It screeched, making their inner gears scratch and fuzz some of their vision. 25 flashed her eyes, trying to get information but it flew off towards the clouds, ready to make its next dive.

"Owl." She quietly told, seeing 57 had disappeared from the area, "Call the birds. This battle takes place in the air."


	5. Chapter 4

The Bat Beast was clicking its jaws, screeching at the top if its lungs. It was a terrible sound that sent shivers down their spines. The whistle from Owl had been blown a few seconds ago and they stood patiently awaiting their mounts. Just as the Beast rose its wings to topple them over, the screech of 25's majestic bald eagle came into the area. The Beast stared upwards and soon sparks flew from a hole in its head. The eagle landed, lowering its head to 25 who pet it gently, "Good birdie Roy." She clambered onto his neck as the others began to fly in. Walker helped his wife get onto their personal snowy owl, holding the adopted 32 in his arms. "Where's momma going?"  
"She has to help. Daddy stays here. Daddy's leg is…broken." He gently explained as she gripped the rabbit. Owl smiled down to her, "Now don't worry baby, I'll be just fine." Walker and her shared a kiss, "Good luck my love." He whispered. She nodded and spurred the giant bird into the skies, starting to take aim towards the Bat Beast.  
It screeched but the snowy owl unfurled its wings, the patterns shown and distracting its one eye. 25 finally managed to get atop her mount and led him straight into the skies. 24 followed with he and Miu placed on a large raven that cawed, awaiting orders. 37 hummed as he arrived, mounted on the back of a robin. He adjusted his vision just as the Bat was coming near him. There was a yell but the black bird of 115 slammed into the machine, causing it to drop a few feet towards the ground. Pi stood still on the ground with 15, the two observing closely. They had not chosen a bird but it was in good reasoning. If the leader should fall, the two would take over. 37 began to chase it down on his small but very quick bird. Soon the giant machine was creaking with tired exhaust, smoke beginning to bellow from its mouth.

57 watched this from the shadows, his eyes glinting in anger at this. He knew his special machine would go down, but there was another side to this. The stitchpunks were so distracted by that bat that he had the chance to make a clean getaway and rethink his plan. Theta bit his fingertips in worry, collected next to his friend Walker. 32 shifted about in her adopted father's arms, staring up as the snowy owl and the bat began to fight. 25 swooped in atop Roy, scratching at the thin fabric of its wings with his giant talons. The bat began to flutter in anger but also in weakness. Slowly it was beginning to fall apart. The twins spotted it and crowded next to Roy and 25. The leader flashed its eyes at the growing weakness of its being, "Hey. We need to take both wings out and then let Owl fly it far away from here."

"Got it." They responded, nodding and spurring the raven into action. 25 and Roy got on the opposite side of the bat. They both yelled and slammed straight into it, claws extended. There was a eerie sound of ripping and metal breaking. Black blood from its inner systems began to leak onto the dead earth below. Its last flicker stopped and the eye stopped glowing its deadly red. Owl came over and used her bird to pick the scraggly remains of it up. "We will be back later. We need to throw this somewhere where it won't get repaired."

The others landed and watched in silence as Owl began to leave their eyesight. Walker looked a bit lonely but he shook his head. "We have to keep going. The North isn't too far away?"  
"Not really." 25 told, scratching her hair gently as 24 stood close by. "15, can you check those maps for us?"  
Kayia politely stepped up as 15 rummeged through the bag her father gave her, "Excuse me…25. My brother and I were wondering…why exactly are you making all of us go through all this trouble?" Tobias stared over in a very ungrateful manner. 25 stood full and the whole area became silent, "I thought I explained all of this to you earlier troops. We've explored all sections of our given land. The only one left is the North. And the only reason we are seeing so many Beasts now is because of the simple fact that their leader is here. I think there are still humans here!"

"I think she's gone insane." Tobias told, crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow. 26 bit her lip gently and stared to 25. If her anger could show, there would be a shade of blood red covering her face. She gripped him by his chest and shook him slightly, "Now listen here you! I know they're here! There's no way in hell that ALL life besides us was destroyed in that damn war." His optics were wide in fear. 25 saw her rage in the reflection and set him down, "I'm sorry…"  
He gave a tiny nod, his fingers still shaking a bit. 24 looked to his fiancé, a bit concerned. She held his hand, giving a confidant sqeeze. 15 smiled happily as she retrieved the maps. But when the opened it there was ink scribbled all over it. The words, "Go back now." Were sprawled all over the drawing. She gasped and touched it. "It's fresh…"  
All eyes fell on 6's twins. They shrugged, obviously not knowing what this might be from. 25 picked it up and observed it for a few moments, "The writing wasn't made by any ink pen but something very sharp…there's little tears in the map's fabric." She pointed out miniscule scars. "So it must've been someone with a blade…" 15 told back. Jack used his microscopic eye. "Well I have seen this handwriting before. When we were traveling in the south, there was this girl named 19."

999 nearly chocked from her listening range at this. She shook 1000 awake and pointed towards the team, "1000 did you hear that?"  
"I was asleep." He told, reaching into his hollowed chest to find a cigarette. She smacked him a bit and then glared towards the group, "They said something about 19."  
"You're kidding me right?" Not known to many, the rejected stitchpunks all had once been apart of the society but were slowly kicked out because of their ways. 1000 placed his fingers under his jaw, "I thought we slashed her to pieces when she was plotting to hurt them last mission?"  
"Well she survived apparently." She sighed and held her hand. And then she did the unspeakable. She lifted herself up and told, "We need to join them."  
"WHAT?" 1000 yelled, holding her back by the hand, "999 babe, we can't do that. What would they do?"  
"They'd accept us as we are. It's time to come out of hiding. We are no different than them." She puffed her chest out and stared back at him. "And if you really with me all the way like you said you were, you would want this too." She started to go forward. Quickly 1000 placed a cigarette into his mouth and shouted, "Hey wait up."  
"NO!" she screamed back but saw him standing right there, his eyes looking down to her, "Hey I want to come to."  
"Good." She remarked and slowly began to approach. Which may have not been the smartest idea because the kids were filled with slow tension. But they drew nearer. Theta heard them first and took out his staff, his eyebrows crossing with readiness. When he caught sight of 1000, the urge to run was strong in his legs. 25 cocked her head and held up her palm to him, making him relax a bit. "You are…a stitchpunk."  
"Yeah chicky." He told through the smoke that bellowed out his mouth. When 999 stepped out, she appeared to be less of a threat. 25 stepped up to her and catalogued her briefly. The more mechanic stitchpunk woman at first flinched but giggled. "Well aren't you the curious one?"  
"Who are you?" Walker asked in defense, wanting to protect his niece. 32 clung onto her father's safety pin and gave a tiny whimper at 1000's appearance. "We're friends." She told in response, smiling as gently as she could towards them, "This is 1000 and my name is 999. We've actually been observing and helping you from afar."

"So wait…you guys are like guardians?" 15 asked with a giggle "Exactly." "They look kind of odd to me." 26 told gently but 115 shook his head as H1N1 scratched behind an ear. "They don't smell like my twin did." She said to add to the argument at hand.  
25 shushed them all just before 24 opened his mouth to speak. "Quiet." Theta hummed and rose a hand. She addressed him and he asked, "Well, why can't they just come along?"  
"Okay fine. But who sent you?" Tobias interrogated crossly. 1000 menacingly stared back and grumbled, "That ol 0 grandma. She asked us if we could keep an eye on you."  
"And we can't let an order down." 999 explained. The others huddled up, whispering a few things before they broke apart again. "Well we've decided to have you along." 25 told, taking out a hand to shake theirs. Each of the mechanic stitchpunks had a hand that wrapped nearly twice around the leader's.  
The group heard wings flapping and Walker smiled, seeing his fiancé flying towards them. But the bird had two objects in each claw, looking to be like bodies.

37 rolled his eyes, "Oh yippie. New arrivals again…how big is this group going to get?"  
Pi smacked him against the side, "You hush! The larger, the more formidable we may seem." 25 smirked at her answer and nodded in agreement. Owl let her bird fly freely into the skies after releasing the two stitchpunks from her grip. Both were very small and similarly colored a strange shade of gray and white. They were foreign and coated in a thin layer of drying oil. Owl addressed that factor immediately, "From the Beast. These were inside its stomach."  
From external looks only, the taller of the two was actually the male from the features his body showed. The female was beginning to show signs of life, sputtering and coughing.

"Another capture…" 15 told breathless. 25 bit her lip, "Damn those Beasts. Trying to harvest energy from fellow stitchpunks. Look at the female, she is a child!" The others stared to the Emptiness, a new building rage set within them.  
The female opened her eyes and blinked at the group around her, "I knew it. I'm dead. We left mom for two seconds and we're dead now." H1N1 came closer to her, rubbing her back as she sat up slowly.  
The male mumbled in response, "You idiot sis. We're still alive." He began to rise, 15 helping him. The two caught each other's eyes slightly. He gave a wide smile, "Okay maybe we are…"  
"why do you say that?" 15 asked gently, her eyes shifting a bit in curiosity. He grinned wider, "Because. I see an angel before me."

While the others found their gazes softening at this, something about that statement struck Jack's nerve. He'd been flirting with 15, 26 and 70 for so long that he was almost territorial of them. 70 watched the way his fist clasped and calmed him down by rubbing his shoulder and adjusting his magnifying glass eye. 15 helped the male up and the two continued to stare. "May I ask your name fair lady?"  
"Well, I'm 15. This is my leader, 25. And…well you'll have to get to know the others."  
"It's an honor." He bowed and kissed her fingers. Jack tried not to leap into this. The male flung out his arms and said, "Fellow stitchpunks. I am Alan. You may call me Al for short." He reached down and plucked the female from the ground, "And this is my little sister Lilian. But call her Lili. We only use her full name if there's danger or if she's the one causing problems."

Lily crossed her arms, "I could've said that." She sulked for a few minutes before going over to see Walker and his daughter. 25 smiled, "Well then, I see there's no foul feeling from my group. You may come with us if you wish."  
"where are you all going?"  
"The north." 15 answered, trying to impress him now that there was a slight bit of attraction flowing through them.  
"Perfect!" He told, "That's where we last saw our mother."  
Though 15 was interested to hear more, the air about the group was growing heavy with eagerness to move forward. "we have to get going now. You…can talk to me while we walk. We'll be making camp in a few hours."  
"Sounds lovely."  
The group then began to march, four new additions following in synch to the sound of their feet pattering against the deathly earth.

But the evil 57 had gathered his strength in the darkness. He spotted H1N2 and twisted her around. "So what are your plans?"  
She smirked, "Did you send 19 towards their direction?"  
"Yes."  
H1N2 gave a giant snicker, "Well if you really need to know. There's this stitchpunk I've been itching to kill. She annoys the crap outta me. She's weak and frail, and the others will never see it coming."  
"But what if they do? This is bound to fail."  
"We will come up with a distraction to make them stop their instigating. Otherwise our troops will murder them all. There's no way in hell they can all make it alive to see the Master."


	6. Chapter 5

0 started to kneel down in her gardens when she stopped. Her breath caught gently, staring about and grasping her shovel tightly. The bushes were rustling. She knew that 7 was nearby. If she found herself in trouble. All she had to do was yell. 0 had taught the white doll, knowing that she was ready for any attacks. H1N2 gave a roar as she leapt from the bushes. In response 0 stood her ground, looking at the feline creature before her. "I thought I banished you, broad." 0 told with obvious hatred in her voice.  
H1N2 snickered and laughed as she stood on her hind legs, tail twitching with agitation. "You're an idiot 0. An old buffoon. You only banished me because I did not agree with my sister."  
"You nearly killed her!" she shuttered and closed her optics briefly, "Not to mention what you managed to do to your own parents…"  
H1N2 clenched her fists, her ears flattening against her head, "Foolish old woman. You never thought I would come back. And that hat isn't a helmet nor is that shovel a weapon. So…prepare for death." She unsheathed her claws and gnashed her teeth. 0 started to back off and with a scared tone she shouted, "7!"

24 gave a brief gasp as his optics shot open. He sat up in his tent and shivered gently. The temperature had decreased rapidly to where the ground was completely solid. He stared down to his left and knew the figure sleeping next to him. He rubbed his hand down on 25's back with a handsome smile, watching his striped arms move back and forth. He started to curl his fingers through her long hair, remembering when it had barely pushed past her neck in youth. She gave a tiny moan and rolled to face him, her optics still shut. He noticed her pale face, examining it. He was so surprised to see her like this, looking so innocent and at peace. 24 gently touched the marks on his cheek, hoping not to wake her up. This was his future wife, the one he had spent his whole life with so far. She was a leader but she was also like them…weak soul or not. When the sun started to filter through the thin material of their tent, her optics shuttered and she stared to his hand as she awoke. She sat up, some hair getting in her face but she still smiled, "What's wrong? Couldn't sleep?"  
"No…just a bad dream." He told gently back, the two starting to near one another.

They smiled, staring into each other's eyes and then wrapped their arms around each other's bodies. Their lips found one another and a kiss was shared between them. "Better wake the others." She told gently. But he held her down. He gave a smile, "We can wait just a little while."  
Just as soon as they began to kiss one another again, giving little giggles and other noises the flap door flung open. It was 26. She was looking very shocked and her optics were small. The two stood up immediately. "What's wrong? Is something attacking?"

"SNOW!" She shouted with a smile and ran outside again. The fiancés were confused until they stepped outside. The first thing visible beyond the blinding white was the rising smoke coming from 999 and 1000. The male of the two robotic stitchpunks was smoking but he was also talking calmly to the new girl Lily. Then the rest of the camp came into view. They heard the giggles of Walker, Owl and their adopted daughter 32 playing in the white substance. The new family had made little figures and snow angels as they played. Al was nervously talking to 15, his voice stuttering and trying to keep on subject. They held hands and she told him something back in return, making him seem more calm and focused.  
25 set her hand against 24's and the two gave each other unsure looks. "Well?" He asked.

She cleared her throat and whistled loudly. The others stopped completely in their tracks. She set her hands behind her back and looked to them seriously. Her eyebrow cocked, looking down at her Guardian Theta. She set a few fingers against her chest and told in her powerful voice, "Today I declare that we as a group make no progress."  
The others were confused, looking about as if she had stated a riddle. 25 began to laugh and pointed to the snow, "Creator! Go have some fun for once guys!"

A roar of excitement followed. Quickly 37 stood and grabbed his love Pi by the hand. She was nearly dragged along as he unveiled a very flat looking slab of wood. Unimpressed, she turned to leave but was heaved on by H1N1 and 115 in a frenzy to test this makeshift snow sled. The two at the end pushed, each doll hanging onto one another as it traveled at a high speed down a large slope. At the end a rock greeted them and one by one they flung out into the snow, all coated in white with large grins to follow. Walker and Theta were in a snowball fight with 32 and Owl. The two friends pelted the girls with snowballs until from above 25 made a sneak attack on her uncle and buried him in a pile, thanks to a nearby dried stalk.  
Meanwhile, Kayia and Tobias stayed in their tent, slumbering the day off.

Miu snickered as she made little snowmen, watching as 24 yelped seeing one that looked just like him. "I bet if I make one of 25, you'll try to do naughty things to it!"  
"Will not!"  
"What if I made it naked?" he gave her a bit of a shove, making her stumble. The two laughed with one another, staring at the figure she had made of their mother and father. She sighed gently, "I really miss dad…I hope he's okay…"  
"He should be. Mom said she was going to take care of him…" he looked to the unmoving eyes of the statue and felt a tinge of guilt. He lowered his eyes and started to move away, holding an arm in place as he did.

15 noticed this but did not want to make him feel any worse. Instead she continued to cover her plant, humming at the trees that still managed to grow even here in the harsh climate. Al stepped next to her and smirked, "They're pretty s-sturdy aren't they?"  
"Y…yeah…" She giggled a bit and he looked nervous. "W-Wha-What did I do? D-do I have something on my eye?"  
"You stutter a lot." She remarked, holding his hand and giving his cheek a tiny kiss. His optics spun and he gave a bit of a nervous chuckle before falling backwards in a fainting spell.

73 was in the heavier snow just a few miles north of the stitchpunks all unaware as they played and made mirth. She carved her fingers in the wood, lost from her partner 19 and also dragging a very heavy and squirming bag. 19 had gone off with another girl somewhere…she hoped it was a fox to tear his chest apart. In her eyes, he deserved nothing just like the others. The noise of the happiness, even at this distance, was beginning to set her anger on fire. She tried not to let it overflow and block it but that wasn't working at all. She dragged the squiggling package behind her, trying to kick the object it held within to make it stop. "Quiet you. You need to be our offering. Or else we have to go to the fake-out plan…and with that bookworm as their leader there's no way they'll be able to fall for that." She grumbled and continued towards the group, knowing she'd be outnumbered. "If only that damn Scientist in town hadn't spread us out so thin, we'd be beating them up by now. He wants us to defeated them so goddamn much, he should get up offa his lazy ass and do it himself!"

H1N1 hovered over 115 as the two still laid sprawled in the bliss of winter. She stared to the skies, watching snowflakes fall gently. She heard rustling and saw  
115 come closer to her. She climbed atop his chest and held him close. "Why are you doing these things with me?"  
He gave a tiny smile in return. She awed at this, seeing that look very rarely from him. He held his hand to her cheek and cocked his head, "Why else? I care about you."  
"Me?" She asked in a shrill tone, "Why me?" He hushed her gently and then moved his mouth to hers. Her optics closed gently at this, gently trying to caress him even with her sharp nails. When they paused slightly, he looked to her a bit more seriously. "Does that answer your question?"  
She nodded and dove in for another kiss. But her ears began to twitch. She begged for there not to be trouble. There was too much heaven in this to let go. The noise became louder and she gasped, sitting straight up. H1N1 did not want to stop but it was her duty to be the messenger of foul news. She twisted around and shouted, "Man the stations, trouble in the east!"

The majority of them reacted quickly to the villain arriving. 73 cursed to herself gently and slammed the package down, "Fine!" She yelled and growled a bit, showing off her knife-like finger on each hand. She was completely outnumbered but her stubbornness would not die down. She had a mission to complete. But the others stood their ground, weapons in hand. 25 was at the front, prepared with her arrows. When the villain took a step forward she stretched the arrow back in the bow and gave a threatening growl, "You better back away and show us what's in that sack."

She complied and tossed the bag to them. What fell out was another small stitchpunk a female by the way it yelled and whimpered once it was let free. She curled next to 999 who seemed to recognize her, "Infinity? Where have you been?"  
"That woman caught me auntie." She told in a fearing and uneasy voice. She had a very tiny build, short with a white body.  
"Whatever." 73 shouted, slashing her fingers towards the nearest doll. That happened to be 15. Quickly Walker got in the way, using his cane to get the knife stuck. She growled and managed to free herself, glaring at the others nearing her. "Listen you bastards, get away from me…" She reached for something and smirked. The rest of the group froze and saw what she held up.

It was a burlap covering, looking like it had been torn off the back of a doll. It was ragged but what caught their eyes was the large ink circle. Everyone stopped. "0…?" 24 whispered, his face stuck in awe.

25 bit her lip and threw her arrows to the side. She pinned the evil woman down by the arms and the burlap piece was flung into the snow. But she noticed ink smearing from it. 25 sat up and took it from the cold substance, giving a light chuckle. "Nice trick." She dabbed the ink with her fingers, "Next time dry it off a little bit?"

73 was at a loss now and all she did was get up and run as far as she could.  
"Infinity huh?" 115 asked as 25 came back in celebration. The leader pat the girl on the head and told, "Welcome to the team. Owl."  
Walker's wife hummed and looked to her gently, "Yes?"  
"Send my eagle back to home with a letter. I need to know what's going on back home."


	7. Chapter 6

When Jack had returned from his side-trip, he was received by scolding as expected. 25 was furious upon seeing him. 70 and 4 tried to explain what he had thought of doing as a positive thing but the leader refused to listen. And with her anger came the signature cross-eyed look. 25's eyes, since she was a baby, would cross when she became nervous or very upset. It still to this day, had not changed. He tried not to laugh watching her yell as her eyes glared to the middle of her face, the anger not seeming to affect him.

The others gave little words of encouragement to the returning arrivals, all three of them welcoming their newest member Infinity. 1000 and 999 had spotted her on the missions beforehand, knowing that she was a bit of a drifter. But with 32 now joining them, she had a friend to talk to. The two children gave little giggles as they played around Walker, who was staring at his leg in discontent. The others were getting the campsite ready for the evening. They would stay there until the letter 25 sent returned to that area.

The Library housing their parents needed to be safe, otherwise it would jeopardize the mission at hand. Walker gave a loud sigh, trying not to seem sad as his daughter pranced about him.  
Owl spotted this right away and came over as 4 was examining him. "What's wrong honey?"  
"I…can't even feel my leg anymore." He told sadly, knocking a fist against it. "The cold is locking up my gears completely. I mean there was some sparks in it before…but now…" He felt his face, closing his optics. Owl pat his back, "When we return home, I am making sure that 5 gives you a brand new leg. I'll even help build it if I have to.  
The tallest doll gave a smile, kissing his wife gently on the forehead. "Let's get to bed."  
When the letter arrived at the Library, the majority of the stitchpunks were left to clean up a big mess. 0 was now in a hospital bed under intense care of her son 5 and her husband 2. She had been severely injured during the beginnings of the battle with H1N2. Not to mention their guardian 8 had left the premises, saying something about finding his girl. 7 was cursing herself for not protecting her mother more, pacing back and forth.

22 watched her with worried eyes as she dribbled ink on the paper to return to her daughter. The eagle stood in a waiting pose, watching everywhere with fine blinking eyes to make sure no harm could enter. 3 flashed his eyes to his wife, the two hugging briefly. 22 smiled to him and stated, "Your sister is okay."  
He gave a giant smile and asked her to write questions for them to answer. In the meanwhile, 6 was huddled close to the rivers, looking to 700 and his wife. The two women were conversing about the recent attack, investigating where the two evil stitchpunks had come from. He shuttered, thinking of what his twin children had to go through. He spotted 22 writing the family note and silently drew closer. "6? Are you okay?"  
"Can…can you mention something about Miu and 24…I want to know how they are…I mean I am sure your daughter is keeping them in line. He is her fiancé and everything…" He was very nervous, moving his inked claws through the fine twists atop his head.  
22 gently blinked, holding his shoulder as she sat to continue writing. "6…." She told gently in her motherly tone. 3 gave them some space, standing on her other side as she spoke, "25 loves 24 with all her might. She would never let anything happen to him. Nor would he let harm come to her on purpose. And Miu is her best friend. They love each other. Because even without parents to guide them, the group out there is a family. And they protect one another. We taught them to be like that." She pat his head, "And you should be proud of that."

The letter was near completion after she checked off that it mentioned all the ones that had left. She bit her fingers, thinking about something. 8…he was gone too. She added a small note at the end and made sure the ink was dry before getting up. 9 stared to her as she rolled the parchment up and handed it to the great bald eagle. The bird opened its wings and began to fly into the skies. "Go, and Godspeed my friend." 22 told pointing to the north and watching it sail off, feathers gently following it.

25 sat upon her fiancé 24 in their tent once more, hugging him slowly and staring at him. "You know my mother always did think it was a bad idea for us to get married."  
"Why?" He asked gently, touching her white face with a hand trying not to claw her with his sharp fingers. She smiled as she grasped the ink nubs, staring at them silently. "She told me that I should be dating more than one guy before knowing who to marry. But…" She flashed her eyes briefly and gave a warm smile, "I always knew it was you."

15 was watching the skies, Al slowly repeating her actions. She looked through her make-shift telescope given by her father and spotted a few white feathers. She didn't make a sound until the vibrations of flapping wings could be heard. Roy looked like he was having a bit of trouble, holding a thick parchment in his claw. When he began to land 15 jumped up, going past Al swiftly. He blinked, trying to catch up. She smiled widely and started to run down to the campsite. She nearly tripped over 32 and Infinity playing together, avoiding them carefully before entering 25's tent. The leader was in the middle of cuddling with her fiancé again so she was not instantly welcome to 15. But the gardener explained what the letter was and instantly the others were called in when word spread to H1N1. All eagerly trailed to a flat rock where she had the letter unfurled, trying not to get it wet in the deep snow. 24 and Pi stood next to 25 as she began to clear her throat, getting a head count before she started to read.

"This is in my mother's handwriting. She writes: Hello children. I am happy to hear you are all doing okay. Your efforts have sounded very difficult but I know you can topple any obstacle in your way. I am very excited to hear that 999 and 1000 have joined you all. Give them my wishes, they are good people despite what they may think." 1000 gave a bit of a grumble at this, "why does she always gotta be so soft?" 999 gave a soft laugh and gently pat his head, intent on listening as she did so.

25 giggled a bit but continued to read, "As for here at the Library, 0 is completely fine. She received a bit of injury after the attack from H1N2." The twin of said stitchpunk cringed in anger, but 115 held her shoulder. "The 13s at this point are assisting her in any way possible. We didn't have the protection of 8. He left a few days ago, saying something about finding someone special to him. But besides that, everyone here is keeping you in their prayers, hoping that you will be coming home soon and safe." She trailed off a bit, knowing how much of the letter was left. She made sure to focus again, trying not to whimper in the loneliness of not having her parents to guide her. "As for my individual wishes…Pi your mother and father both are desperate without you. They have been defending with more of a purpose, knowing how much it means to you being on this mission.'

Pi stared to the note and then at her leader. She bit her lip, trying not to give a sign of weakness. "37, you better treat that girl right!" 37 looked about as the others gave giggles. 25 shrugged, "That's all it says about you."

He grumbled and crossed his arms, trying not to hide himself in the shadows to prevent the others from giggling. "15. Your mother and father are so proud of you. You should see your plants; they are growing bigger every day, just as you are." 15 smiled and blushed at this, twiddling her ribbons. "H1N1 and 115, you two should stop denying your relationship all ready! Love is a special thing, and you two care about one another right?" The two looked down but then to each other, their hands intertwined. 25 smiled at her mother's words and started again, "Tobias and Kayia, it makes me so proud to know you are still with them. As for Jack, tell him to keep in line. That boy has always been a trouble maker. But I believe 70 will do that for you. She is a wonderful child." 70 smiled looking down a bit before 25 read more, "Beautiful 26, you are a pride to your parents and the entire society. Your voice rings with harmony and will bring all together. As for the new arrivals, it brings such joy to my soul to hear of the newest little ones. I remember Infinity, such curiosity and intelligence. AS for Al and Lily, good luck within your new family. I cannot wait to see my little niece 32." Said stitchpunk girl blinked and held her parents' hands gently, blinking up at them, "What's the leader talking about?"

"You have an auntie. It's her mother. She's your cousin remember?" 32 smiled and giggled, holding onto his frozen leg. There was just a brief warmth from her but after than his leg went stiff again, sighing as he almost collapsed onto his cane. Owl held him up just as her name was being called, "Owl…my dearest friend. I entrust every being of my family with you. The birds listen as you speak and so you are never truly alone. Guide them well…as for Walker. I miss you brother. I've heard of your exploits with Theta. I trust that you two have kept each other in line." The two brother figures smirked at one another briefly, "As for Theta solely, I know that you are keeping 25 safe. You've vowed to since she was a baby. So if she comes back with any mutilations…well let's just say it won't be pretty mister!"

Theta rubbed the back of his neck. "To all of you, I am so proud and we are all eager to see you home. Your parents are keeping you in their prayers. And 25…I know deep down that you are doing the right thing. You are the perfect leader for the family. And remember, we are all family…" She faded off and looked sadly to the letter, sniffing a bit as she rolled the letter up a bit. 24 pat her shoulder, the two sharing a kiss. The stitchpunks looked inspired, holding their heads up a little higher now.

"All right then. To the north I presume?" Pi asked as she held 37's hand tightly. 25 nodded, pointed but they all paused hearing the bushes rustling. The crisp snow crunched with the footsteps of another stitchpunk.

H1N1 suspected it to be a villain but they were all shocked when they saw 8 bursting into the campsite. He gave a softer look upon seeing 25. He mumbled a bit and scratched his head a bit, "you…you 22's kid?"  
"Yeah! You're uncle 8. Creator!" She ran over to him and hugged around his waist gently. The large stitchpunk blinked at first confused by the plethora of dolls before him. But he returned the leaders hug. Soon another doll came out and everyone's eyes widened. It was the other 15, the one that had been with 8 since they had first encountered her in the Emptiness. "25? 24 and Miu…Pi? Wow…I never thought that we'd find you here. We've been looking for you guys forever!"  
"Really?" 26 asked with a happy expression, her optics wavering. The others just swarmed to the two, welcomes and hugs spread around for about half an hour.  
But 15 warned the dolls, "You cannot progress any further up North. There is a barricade blocking the city."  
"Well we have birds as well." Owl told with confidence. The pale 15 smirked, playing with 25's jewel as she prepared for the armada to appear.


End file.
